


Dinner at 9pm

by LullabyTeeth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bread, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Their just being wholesome, Wholesome, its just fluff, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyTeeth/pseuds/LullabyTeeth
Summary: Virgil gets home from a busy day helping out Roman with a photoshoot to a warm and pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Dinner at 9pm

The sound of the door shutting behind him followed by the faint click of the lock was one of the most comforting things he had heard all day.

Finally home, finally able to relax away from any and all social interaction that he had been going through all day.  
Somedays, it was nice to help out Roman with his photoshoots, but today was not one of those days for Virgil. Today was exhausting, and he was ready for it to be over with.  
He took a step into the apartment, going to take his shoes off when he was suddenly hit with the smell he couldn’t mistake as anything but freshly baked bread, followed by a faint smell of chicken and vegetables.  
This wasn’t exactly a common thing within the apartment... Virgil wasn’t entirely used to the fresh smell of food the moment he got home and he definitely didn't expect it with how late it was, Virgil assumed he would just have to cook up a sandwich for a late dinner that night...

“Logan..?” Virgil called out, not too loud as to not possibly disturb any sleeping cats within the house or cause the dog to start barking, but loud enough he hoped Logan would be able to hear him if he was in the kitchen.  
He made his way over to the kitchen curiously, the smell of food only getting stronger. As he approached he heard a voice finally break the dead silence of the apartment that was previously only pierced by the sound of Virgil’s faint footsteps. 

“Im in the kitchen.” Logan’s familiar voice sounded throughout the apartment.  
As Virgil walked into the kitchen fully, he was finally able to see Logan, he paused at the sight of Logan in the kitchen.  
Logan had one oven mitt on his right hand, leaning on the counter slightly as he seemed to be putting a meal on a plate, a meal of chicken, vegetables and mashes potatoes with a loaf of fresh bread on the counter beside the meal that had yet to be cut up.  
Logan looked over at Virgil and gave a welcoming and warm smile, that smile that always seemed to remind Virgil why he fell in love with this man. 

“What’s with the meal..?” Virgil questioned, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen  
Logan looked momentarily confused, “It’s chicken and vegetables..?”  
“No I mean like.. why? You dont normally cook this late…Have you not already eaten”  
“Well, I was busy and didn’t have time to make food until a bit later than normal. So I decided to try to time it so you would also be able to eat with me when you got home. I thought it might be nice”  
Virgil didn’t entirely initially know how to react to the thoughtfulness, he was very grateful. He didn’t realize until now just how hungry he was and the small gesture meant a lot to him.

“It's pretty much done, just need to get some drinks ready and the bread cut up, We can eat in the living room if you wish?” Logan paused, seemingly thinking over something, and though it was faint, his smile dropped a bit. Virgil definitely noticed. “I know you're probably tired of social interaction today, If you wish, you're always welcome to take it to your room, eat then try to get some sleep... it's fine, you need sleep”  
Virgil immediately and quickly shook his head no. He moved forward and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, who was now fully facing him.

Logan was around the same height as Virgil, Virgil was slightly taller, but it was barely noticeable, the height difference only being about an inch. Logan always wore glasses because he could barely see without them, he was very much short-sighted. With clean slicked-back brown hair that was slightly messy from a day of work. Virgil looked at him for a moment. Admiring him.  
“You worked hard for this meal. I know you like eating together, I’d be more than happy to eat with you tonight.”  
Logan nodded his head slightly, unable to stop the faint smile returning to his lips.

He reached his left hand to his right and took off the oven mitt that was previously on his right hand, placing it on the counter gently, looking at Virgil.  
“Can I hug you…?” Logan always asked about things like that, giving him full warnings before most attempts at touch or hugs. Virgil really appreciated it.  
“Of course,”  
Logan wrapped his arms gently around Virgil and pulled him into a hug,  
In that moment Virgil entirely relaxed, hugging him back, resting his arms around Logan's waist.  
All the tension and nervousness that stacked up throughout the day disappeared as he focused only on the feeling of the hug from his boyfriend.  
He felt a smile spread across his face that he couldn't hold back, resting his head on Logan's shoulder and just relaxing.

After a long moment, The love bugs were interrupted by the sounds of very quick footsteps... well.. paw steps, if you will. Coming down the stairs.  
As Virgil pulled away from the hug slightly he was immediately almost shoved off his feet from their dog, Thunder, jumping up on him.

Now keep in mind, Thunder was not a small dog. He was a Bernese mountain dog. He was young, but still a big dog.  
The whole story behind how they even came into possession of Thunder was a story the couple often thought back on.  
Patton had found a litter of puppies on an online adoption website for a nearby shelter. The moment Patton saw the litter there was almost nothing stopping him from adopting one.. or two.. or all of them  
He shared the link around to all his friends, He ended up adopting one of them himself after some convincing from the rest of them that he couldn't take care of more than one... It was roughly around that point that Logan and Virgil were already debating getting a dog. It seemed the puzzle pieces all lined up. So Patton was able to convince them to adopt one, and now they have a dog to care for.

Logan helped Virgil stay on his feet at the sudden movement from Thunder. Virgil looked at Thunder and smiled, pulling away from the hug  
"Hey buddy-" He held his hand out and pet Thunder, who's tail was wagging quickly, Virgil crouched down to Thunders level who started nudging and licking his face.  
"Alright alright-" Virgil went to stand up again, wiping off his face with his sweater sleeve. Looking at Logan, at Thunder then back at Logan  
"I'll be in the living room alright? Can't wait to try this meal" Virgil said, leaning in and kissing Logan on the forehead  
"Alright..." Logan felt a warm, happy feeling in his chest at the kiss and watched as Virgil walked off to the living room, Thunder following closely behind him.

Logan quickly got to work to finish plating the entire meal, cutting up the bread and getting two glasses of water to go alongside it

Virgil walked into the living room. The room was illuminated by the floor lamp in the corner that gave warm yellow lighting to the interior of the comfy living room. Virgil sat down on the couch along the wall of the room. He sat right at the edge of the couch, leaning against the sofa arms as Thunder jumped up on the couch and went back to trying to lick Virgils face and get attention from Virgil. Virgil brought his hand up to pet Thunder, giving him gentle scratches around the ear and all around just making sure Thunder was happy, which he definitely was.

Logan walked in not long after, with two plates, one in each hand. Logan went over and placed the plates on the dark wood coffee table in front of the couch, before leaving the living room and coming back again a few moments later with two glasses of water and placing them on the table as well on top of coasters. He turned his head and looked at Virgil and Thunder, hesitating for a moment.  
"Sorry, I think the dog stole your spot-" Virgil joked, Thunder taking up the entire area beside Virgil on the couch, leaving only the other end of the couch open. 

Logan just sat down in the open spot, Thunder sitting between the two.  
It didn't take long for Thunder to take notice of the food and look at it. Thunder was trained enough to not eat straight from one of their plates so the two of them weren't worried about Thunder grabbing something from the plates, but that didn't stop Thunder from staring at the food, silently begging for some.

Virgil got an idea, he reached over and went to cut off a small sliver of chicken, picking it up and tossing it off the couch and away from the couch onto the floor nearby, Thunder immediately jumped off the couch and ran over to grab the chicken. Virgil looked over at Logan and patted the now empty spot beside him, Logan moved over to sit in the empty spot, now sitting closer to Virgil.

"It looks Lovely, Logan.. I really appreciate it... all of this... Thank you." Virgil said softly as he reached to pick up the glass of water, then leaned back on the couch, leaning against Logan's shoulder a bit.  
"You're welcome, Virgil," Logan replied, his voice soft and loving as he reached over to pick up his water as well, looking at Virgil and raising the glass in cheers, Virgil gently clinked their glasses together  
"To dinner at.... 9 pm? is it?" Logan said, glancing over at the clock  
"To dinner at 9 pm," Virgil said, smiling and laughing quietly as he went to take a sip of his water


End file.
